Hinata's Song
by grayfox11738
Summary: I was nothing except weak. My own family reminded me of my failings every chance they had. My teammates and sensei sheltered me ever chance that had. I couldn't stand on my own feet. My village was nothing but a place of pain to me. But I don't need my family, my team, or the village. All I need is him and the strength he instills. I am strong now and this is my song.


Pretty much one day I decided to write a Naruto fic and then after a lot of time and effort I came up with an idea. One of my characters I was writing about went off the grid for a while and it just so happened to be many favorites shy little girl in Naruto. This is her tale of what happened between part A and B so enjoy if you can for this is the first story I have ever posted that is only part of something much much larger. You will see lots of spoilers to my first story but hey its its more like the destination and not the journey sort of spoilers. I do not own any of the following characters and all that good stuff so as I wrote before please enjoy.

Hinata's Song Chapter One

I am strong. Finally I can say it and mean it. I am strong because of the hell I have been through. I am strong because of the people around me. I am strong because I can take life as easily as I can give it. I am strong because the man that I love and will marry no matter what believes in me. I am strong because not matter the foe I learned that they all have a weakness that can be exploited. I am strong because I left the hidden leaf village away from my so called "family" that is until I found a new one. This family of rejects, murderers, killers, and criminals of the highest caliber yet when I stand with them they are like regular people that laugh, sing, joke, and look after each other as if they are all blood. They are the infamous mercenary group Raitoushadou and they are all wanted in so many countries for their deeds yet there are few survivors or witnesses to incriminate them but I know for sure that most famous assassinations are their doing and so do most officials and lords. This group does the missions that drive regular ninja to madness yet they love the life of death and danger. The challenge of in infiltrating a compound without being caught and completing your mission whether it is intelligence gathering something more exotic gives me a rush of excitement. Funny in the past this life would have seemed insane and an impossibility to me yet he helped me learn and adapt so easily and carried me through it all. My friends and comrades are all supportive and teach me so many forms of fighting and survival mainly because we come from all corners of the land. My life as an "Eyes Have You" assassin was the worse training I ever had and my life as a member of this group has been hard but in truth there is nowhere I'd rather be. At his side til the end; Him that keeps it all together for without him god knows where we will be right now including me. My choice to come here has been the best I have ever made for myself. My name is Hinata Hyuga, the Moon render of Raitoushadou, able to hit a fly at 500 meters without killing it and can cut you a thousand times in seconds. I am strong and can only get stronger.

The time was late at night though with my sleep schedule is felt like it was early in the morning. I had a 5 hour nap which was a surprise in on its own seeing that I usually get maybe three hours a day. It must be an easy week if I had to get up on my own. No jobs so far for Leader and I to do or maybe I'm being sent on my own for once but I doubt that. I looked over from my bed to the form wrapped in a yellow blanket. My roommate Fu was snoring lightly dreaming of white primroses or maybe something else related to the color white. She's my supposed partner in crime that is the frontal assault nut that charges in and distracts our foes so I could pick them off one at a time. It's a good strategy and sometimes I am forced to get my hands dirty and fight up close and personal as well. That's when our foes wish they took that arrow to the knee or elbow instead of fighting both of us at the same time. Fu is a very good friend and is always striving to beat leader in a fight and ends up taking me along with her. Then there is my other roommate sleeping with her head literally in a book at the desk next to her bed instead of being in said bed. Karin the red haired devil that once got so angry at a guy for cutting her long hair that she slapped him into the dirt at least 20 feet away with a red mark on his face and an explosive tag as a makeshift bandage. There went that bounty for its hard to turn in a bounty with sloppy body parts and organs. Moral of the story is don't make this girl angry.

We live in a room the size of a house and are spoiled with so much good food, clothes, and other possessions we could want and space to put it all but the reason our room isn't full of the typical little kunoichi "necessities" is because we are more practical in our wants now because of the atmosphere we live in. I would like a nice beautiful kimono like my mother use to wear in the past with tsubaki flower designs, a pair of yellow loose designer sandals to wear with it, and maybe a ring made of lustrous silver and gold but I don't really need those things. I have the most valuable jewel ever around my neck and the clothing I want can get at any time I want. I do love having the choice to be spoiled with all the money and massages I could want but still that will not help me on mission. Well the money if paperback like they use in the land of the moon could help keep a fire going. No what I want is him and that is the same for every girl in this room. We want him for all of his strange yet pleasant behavior, the massages, the care and fierce will to protect all of us that he seems to have, the massages, the freedom we get whenever we go on mission, the massages, and the pure energy he gives off that Karin never shuts up about.. Did I mention the massages? He gives the best massages ever because of the training and practice he had in the field of anatomy and neurological stimulation that in one touch with or without lightning chakra can send you over the edge. I can only imagine what happens if it goes farther speaking of which the man is also faithful in a way. He never passes the boundary into intimate relationships with anyone literal making this any man or woman's game. I will win if that one woman from mist and the one from cloud stay away from him but I doubt that as well. He attracts people in general to him like he is covered in honey but he is fair to everyone and treats all of each gender how they wish to be treated. He regards women as sacred beings sometimes or that's just the feeling I get. Almost as if he wants to but can't get to close. Some think he is shy but it's more than that. Much more.

I rubbed my head when I heard a knock at the door and was reluctant to answer it. The sound made my ears ring and as consequence made my head hurt. What to do: 1. I could ignore the knock and lay back down. 2. I could get up and answer it. 3. Use my byakugan to see who it is then ignore then and lay back down. The person knocked again at the door and Fu groaned, "Hinata could you get that su?" I sighed and got up to answer the door. My feet pressed against the warm rug we had for our room and slowly made my way to the door. I opened it and saw eyes in a ripple-like pattern that spread over the eyeballs, with light purple sclera and light dark purple irises that stared into my very soul for as long I gazed into them. The Rinnigan is what it was called I believe giving the user that which is the power of a god. This man was like a god in my book and I even told him once. He responded by calling himself more of a demon and myself and all the people around him angels that keep him contained. I didn't understand what he meant at the time and still don't.

"Morning princess," he said in a warm tone as he cocked his head slightly to the right.

I checked the clock by the window and saw that it was nowhere near morning because it was currently ten at night on the dot. I could find my voice because the minute I looked back to him I noticed that my night clothes are laid in a neat pile on the desk next to my journal which means I am naked in front of the man I want as of now. This isn't the first time I have been naked in front of him because of the first thing we did was break my shyness, my uncomfortably in "showing my stuff" as Akemi says all the time, and my mental fortitude so I can perform in any environment I find myself in at the time. He and I like with the rest of the girls did everything together, literally everything, from bathing, sleeping, getting dressed, going to the bath room, and much more. There was no such thing as privacy between us and seeing a boy naked, the boy I like I might add, was too much for me and then he saw me naked all the time pushed it. We slept in each other's arms through it all and that was a new experience for me in many ways. I was a while, I'd say two or three months, before my conditioning was took effect and by then I could touch him butt naked with only a slight blush but no other sort of change in my physical appearance and the blush is because of hormones mostly. He was a real gentleman that never looked at us like a pervert and never seemed to show "that" sort of interest in us the same way we did him at the time. I am sure this wasn't the first time after all I am not the first "Eyes Have You" he trained in such a way that exposes him to nude females but I still wonder how he does it without being effected. Though after the conditioning he did start to make me think he is bi-polar or tri-polar with all the sides is see from him from a side for training, mission, and relaxation and they all act differently. His training side is supportive and firm with us.

What is funny is despite all the training I had my cheeks burned and my arms came up to cover what modesty I could to preserve which wasn't much. I am so use to sleeping naked that I unconsciously strip down before I go to bed. He smiled at my action and my ears burned next. It was then I saw that his cheeks had a faint red blush as well making the situation awkward even though my conditioning should have made that extremely hard to do. "Would you like me to wait until your dressed or."

"No no," I said quickly and abruptly. "Please come in after all you and I have seen each other's... places so it doesn't matter." I stepped back to allow my guest entry into my room and he took it without hesitation.

"Ahh who is it Princess? Tell him to go away." Karin moaned trying to sleep in her uncomfortably awkward position.

"I'm happy to see I am loved," He deadpanned as he sat at my desk.

He looked back to my gown and picked it up. "I am happy to see your still a commando as well Princess."

I smiled and took the gown, "You're only happy to see me naked again." I accused playfully and by the smile on his lips I hit the nail on the head and into the wooden block.

"Well if our positions were reversed you would be too."

"Not as much as you think and your training is to blame for that if anything." I covered my body in the gown made of silk and sat on my bed.

"That is true but you did beg me to make you stronger Princess and your boundaries and walls had to be bypassed in order for that to happen."

That was true in many ways. I am stronger now because of the wall called embarrassment was shattered into thousands of pieces and then stepped on repeatedly. My comfort zone has been stretched so thin it is almost nonexistent so the small things that make girls shy and flustered mean nothing to me. I looked toward the man and marveled at the off color hair he has. I have seen the same color hair he has so much but not at the shade it is or lack of shade there is. He has the body that shows neither his strength nor weakness. I told me that the reason he care nothing for a muscle bound body is because too much muscle is unhealthy more than it is healthy. He is muscular to a point but not Gai level muscular but for some reason can outlast the man. I think it's because of how he feeds himself and works on his body. It is lean to a point as well and not skinny like many ninja I have seen that are walking sticks or show bone but instead I can't see his bones and at most he has a 4 pack not a six or eight which I saw once in my time with him. I felt a flick on my forehead knock me out of my daydream instantly.

"Hinata you're staring at me again." I had the decently to smile sheepishly.

"Sorry," I said as he shrugged.

"It's whatever princess I stare sometimes as well but I hide it."

"Not very hidden if you tell me."

He chuckled, "Point taken."

"Ahg, who the hell is it!"Karin looked up from her desk glaring at us with frustration. She leered at me then her eyes went to the guess in the corner at my desk.

"Don't worry Karin I won't be in your hair for long."

Karin's eyes bulged from behind her glasses for a moment before she got her usual snoody composure back. "Hmm," Karin grunted just before turned back to the desk and waved from behind. That was the signal to ignore her and carry on with what we were doing previously which I was grateful she did.

"You are here for a reason," I said with a sigh and continued, "I have a mission do I not?"

"Yes you do." I looked up to his now red inverted color eyes.

The Mangekyō Sharingan and another of his special abilities that make him so much more dangerous. His is designed that the tomos come together in the center, split down the middle in three directions making it symmetrical in a way, and has an appearance similar to a three-petal flower if I can give a small illustration of what I believe it looks like. It was unlike other Sharingan I have seen like Uchiha Sasuke's. His was full of foolish pride, ambition, and a level of cockiness that get most ninja killed on mission me included once upon a time. This Sharingan was like Itachi's, sad and dark yet held a power that made it shine and made me want to converse with the bearer. I myself faintly use my dōjutsu except for my archery at extremely long distances where I have to see distance, wind strength and direction, the speed of the target as well as the size, and where on the target I wish to hit in order to complete my task. One shoot per kill is a waste of a perfectly good arrow but for some missions it is required, but I am getting off track. Not even on mission yet and I'm already in mission mode. I see him with his dōjutsu activated sometimes but other times I get a flash of the eyes he had before the Oto Incident. A dark navy blue so unlike the ocean blue they were as I remembered so long ago.

"About this mission, is it solo?"

He rose and eyebrow at my "question" because the way we operate depending on the danger and risk level, as well as the experience of the available members determines just how many of us go to complete it. Solo missions are rare but not impossible to get but I've never done one and are grateful for the sense of security that my comrades give me while on mission. I do want a solo mission though for many, I can admit, personal reasons than practical and rational ones. While here, because of the survival of the fittest like life, the urge to prove your self dominates your life over anything else and solo missions are an excellent way to show the world what you are. It gives you a chance to show your comrade just what you're made off. Itachi sensei has been on many solo missions and even leader has been as on too many to count from what the records say in our library. Last one he infiltrated the Jashin cult and killed the High Priest and as consequence because he couldn't totally leave the faith with it not effecting him he sacrificed the man and thus took the bastard's place. The Jashin Incarnate he was called afterwards and there went another entry into the bingo hook. I want a solo mission to make my mark like Kyoko-nee, Itachi-sensei, Haku-kun, and leader.

"It could be if you don't mind a trip to "that place" Nightingale." The mission brief started the second my nickname came up. All of the "Eye's Have You" have a nickname with some sort of bird that they represent through their actions after training.

"What is my mission and who is my senior?"

I bet it is Haku or maybe Kanji who will be my leader this time around. I don't mind either of them for they each have their own ups and downs and unique way of mission completion. Kanji is the sort of man that loves the direct approach and by the way he dresses it comes as a surprise to some. Haku is subtle and calm versus Kanji who is outgoing and erratic in his behavior yet both are good at what they do to adapt to their situation enough to make their flaws meaningless. Or maybe it's because that that are assigned missions better suited for their way of approach.

"You are the senior."

I looked to him in surprise that out of everyone here that someone as inexperienced as me is being allowed to lead a mission to "that place" of all things. As a mission senior the final say on who accompanies me on the task is all up to me. The same with the plan of action, means of obtaining the three basic necessities of life, means of travel, and the guise we or I will take while in the area of execution.

"Here." Leader presented a scroll to me with the mission specs on it along with a payment ahead of time to help with my expenses during if you're smart.

"Who can I bring with me leader?" SNAP! My head shot back. He flicked my forehead like so long before if I ever did anything that he didn't like, like blush during baths... No he poked me in the forehead the moment I tried to look away. "Free eye candy" Karin said in a series of giggles and always looked even though I was raised to be respectful of other's modesty which does exist here. Sometimes Kyoko forgets to get dressed and walked around naked or half naked yet few of us bat an eyelash about it. It's nothing new to anyone because all boundaries are nonexistent here as I said once. I rubbed my forehead and looked up to the dark blue eyes he had now. Those eyes seem to change periodically sometimes but I know he does it to mess with me and force me to focus on his eyes. I started to get a habit of spotting extreme changes in appearance and tend to stare at said changes. This was one thing he noticed about me and used it against me to make me look dead in his eyes. Even though my eyes can see through barriers and jutsu and pierce through anyone's chakra I can't see through his. Instead his eyes pierced mine easily. Gods time flies by, yet something's never change apparently.

"That hurt," my face stayed blank the entire time but my head stung to death.

"What did I say about calling me leader at these times Hinata?"

His expression was one of amusement and playful. No longer was it cold and serious as it was during the "passing" and I should have known. Once the scroll is taken symbolizing the acceptance of the mission as formalities usually drop and in truth thought we call him teacher, leader, master, or demon sometimes he doesn't like it at all. All words that show him as any sort of leader or as a holder of a leadership role or higher power he hates to be called by or related too. He doesn't call himself or see himself as the leader of anything because he does nothing alone and every mission is decided by Vanguard, the group of members that regulate it all. There is not true leader because not one bows to the other and yet there is this notifiable gap in leadership the group never fight for it or competes to one up each other for bragging rights on a job done.

"You said to call you by your name not one of those names," I recited for the hundredth time but with all the things he has done like creating Raitoushadou from nothing but a missing ninja that fell in the bloodline war and a bandit that fell by his hand.

Itachi is the leader as much as him mainly because he has been here the longest out of all of us and even before. The biography on his beginnings is in the library as well as the exploits of the bloody brothers as they are called. They found it all together so there was never a leader but still many of us see him as the leader not because he is the strongest but because of what he did for us to make that image of him in our minds. He chuckled and kissed the spot on my forehead he flicked making my eyes widen slightly.

"And why is that?" he said with a grin at my faint reaction showing even with all my conditioning I can't resist his touch fully still.

"Because that there are no leaders in our band mainly advisers that operate as higher echelon."

"Correct so do not call me leader, master, or anything else like that because you are all free to come and go so in truth you have no anchor to the organization," So he says but couldn't be more wrong.

"Well I passed the mission off to you so it's all on you now Hinata."

Oh yeah I am senior on this mission to "that place" so I can choose anyone able to go with me. That means I have to visit her as well and get a checkup before I can go because this is the first mission in a two weeks I have gotten. The eyes where still dark blue yet I couldn't help but to focus on them. His eyes when they were ocean blue where beautiful to me but these darker eyes hold a strength the ocean blue ones lack versus the conviction and dedication to a cause you saw coming off his eyes in waves now. I'm not sure what to prefer now. He know everything about us even though we know barely enough about him. The biography covers what he is but not who he is and that is where it counts the most sometimes. He knows so much about me even though I say nothing most of the time, but I might have been talkative long ago so maybe he overheard. He know all of us feel for him yet doesn't make any sort of action to get us. None of us even Kyoko who I have seen do her blood pleasure thing never got far. I wonder sometimes is it something we did or maybe I did.

"Are you able to accompany me?" I asked quickly before he stood up to walk away.

"No." I was disappointed but didn't show it instead I replied with a nod.

"I have a personal request with Temari as my senior and your task appeared at the same time as her's."

"But she asked first."

Temari the desert rose that is as sharp as she is beautiful or so they say. Having an affinity for wind which is "sharp" making it all the more apparent. I got back to the base six hours ago with Temari so this had to happen when I was asleep. That plotting slatten no wonder she wanted me to give me the few extra hours. She knew about the missions and took advantage.

I sighed. "Very well I guess that's okay and seeing thorny favorite one is leaving on mission without me I might as well go alone."

"Are you sure?" he asked me in a worried sort of tone.

"The truth is I would preferred to have you with me during. We both know 'that place' better than anyone here but if you can't then I will do this alone. It looks like a simple task."

'Simple is too simple sometimes.' Echoed in my head from the lessons I had long ago. Nothing is simple because there is always a plot hidden beneath the simplicity of the task to make it difficult. I was taught to never be a tool for someone else's will like most ninja do. Their will is not their own because they are like puppet with the string attached to their head cut off. They think freely yet their arms and leg fulfill the purpose of others and not themselves. Do not be a tool those eyes are saying to me and not being a tool is what I shall be. I am no longer shackled by the village and the family I once had and in my training I cut the strings from my body that made me someone else's. I have not leader or commander to take orders from. I am my own man... Woman. I sometimes forget I am a girl with all the men around that treat us like men. No pulled punches or given hits here in a man's world and I was sucked into the life. I can hit harder than many men here and Fu is a woman shaped battering ram like Zabuza is though he isn't a woman just crazy like everyone else by even shinobi standards. We are all an insane rare bunch that can operate anywhere and as anyone one if we have to.

I nodded to him and smiled lightly, "I understand and don't worry I took that lesson to heart even if it is from that man."

"Good I'd hate to see you become unlucky hime."

Unlucky. That's a laugh because luck is what makes everything run smooth around here or maybe I'm mistaking luck for skill who knows. I smirked making him fringe for a split second. I love to see that in a man that look or action that tells me that out of everything he is feeling uncertainty is one of them. I love to see fear as well but uncertainly is gold compared to bronze. A man that is scared is dangerous and sometime more dangerous than one with confident bursting at the seams. Uncertainty is the downfall of a man all the time because uncertainty brings way for a feeling of doubt in one's ability to defeat his opponent and that doubt is what will kill you in the end. To see it in his action made me want to jump him like my other targets but that won't lead me anywhere I want it to go.

"I'll leave tomorrow then and go see doctor right now."

"There is no rush."

"There is if I get a wish afterwards as you said and I'd like to see how strong I am compared to the rest."That thought of showing what I can do without revealing anything is what I live for hints the name Nightingale.

"Then I will leave it to you Hinata and good luck not that you need it."

"The same to you as well," I took a deep breath with my blank stoic expression and said, "Naruto-kun."

His smile always made me happy even with my conditioning. The best way for me and the other girls to become immune to the wiles of men and to get over the male body is for it to be available at all times in every from of the word and seeing my love's body and even cuddling to it anytime helped. I have seen everything and the same goes to Naruto-kun. The same also goes to the other men and women here and even though I hate to compare men with others I found Naruto the best because of the type of balance he has on the outside and inside. His eyes is so beautiful to gaze at it's like a galaxy is contained in his body. He is different from the Naruto I knew many years ago but this one is so such stronger in almost every day compared to the other. Instead of preaching about doing something and trying to do it he gets up and does just that. He wants to earn recognition but not from "that place" as much more like from every place he can. If he wants a village there is no doubt he will obtain it or make one. He protects what he sees as precious as well and that extend to me and everyone here. Once when I was younger, more foolish, and less wise I approached a man that was a ninja in disguise as a homeless child that was there to capture me, but the second he sprung at me he didn't make an inch before Naruto had him by the throat. "What are you doing to my hime?" Is what he said. That was when I knew I could trust this Naruto and when my training to a turn up instead of down. I love him more than I ever had but he loves nothing yet cares for everything. His sees me as someone special which can't be said about everyone here. I am lucky I guess but only time will tell if he can belong to me. I turned to my desk and sighed as Naruto left my room.

Karin looked up from her book and looked back with a smile. "A solo mission to the leaf huh?" Karin stood up from her chair and looked over my mission scroll."He came to you for this exclusively seeing as both you and he are from village so this should be an easy mission."

"I don't know Karin it seems too easy if you ask me."

The red head adjusted her glasses so what light that shown through the window could glare off her eyes. "For a mission like this it would usually go to a genin team with a chunin leader but this came to us from godfather so it is probably a cover mission to bring you in for your real mission brief." I nodded seeing that that assessment made sense because we get the missions that ate insane and drive people insane afterward.

"A simple escorting of a lords son from "that place" to the land of tea is just too normal for us."

"Boob and brain, didn't think that was possible." Karin let out a sigh.

"What?"

"Nothing Hinata it's nothing." Karin handed me the scroll and went back to her desk. "I can't say this enough but watch out for yourself Hime. I will hate to see you die."

"Once I marry Naruto-kun, have his child, and live thirty plus years I can die without regret."

Karin giggled at my admission. "Not if I get him first hime. Just remember that he and I are connected."

I reached into my gown and pulled the gem up. The gem was a night sky dark blue that glowed faintly in the dark and light. "So am I and Fu and everyone else," I retorted with a smile. Karin snort and turned to her book looking down to her blood red Ruby. My diamond glowed but herself had a shine in it.

I was never sure why but it might be the fact the like him she is an Uzumaki. They are distant cousins maybe born in circumstances that made them lower than anyone else. They have bad childhood which is probably what brought the two together. They both make a great team but then again because of how well round Naruto-kun is he can be paired with anyone and be okay. He works better with a certain few like me because I was trained by him and godfather personally to be like him. Stealth wasn't my thing until I came here being trained in a tracking team and all. I can do everything myself now in just three years of this life and I'm proclaimed one of the best archers in the world as well as the create of a new form of Gentle fist that allows me to strike more points with five times more precision or one point rendering it useless. I'm stronger than ever and I can't show it and that is what I want. Makes me more unpredictable like Naruto is. He can do things that amaze me yet the mechanics behind it is so simple and basic that it is just more incredible than you could imagine. I am like him because an open mind will make you go far in battle and life.

I blinked when I noticed a pair of hands waving in front of my eyes. "Day dreaming again." I heard a chuckle and looked over to the sly smiling face of Fu.

"You awake early."

"And you're staring into space like Naru Naru does sometimes suu." I forced the blush on my cheeks to stay down but by the grin on the lime green hair girl's face I've been caught. "You Really want to be like him eh Nightingale or on him suu?" Fu got a kick at teasing me about my crush on Naruto. Her hands snaked around my neck from the back and I could feel her hot breath on my ear.

'Here we go.' I thought with a sigh to prepare myself.

"You want him to holster your kunai, Seal away your bujii, turn a shadow over your light, be a Kage and command your village, or maybe for him to close your tenkinisis with a well-aimed strike suu?" Each one of those seemingly harmless question cause my mind to wake up and my cheeks to flush. "Oh ho your blushing Hinata that is pretty cute for you."

"Shut up." I shrugged Fu off of my body and walked to my wardrobe closet. "And you one to talk I see everything Fu even what you did three days ago." My blush was replaced with a Cheshire cat grin.

Fu's eyes widened and even though the room was faintly lit and Fu had beautifully tanned skin I could still see the blush on her face. Karin rose and eyebrow and inched to me. "Give me the details."

Fu looked to me with almost pleading eyes and the bitch in me wasn't around right now so I lost my smile making Fu get her's back.

"It was nothing special." I said nonchalantly and waved.

"Oh, really you're not gonna let me in on anything?" I looked back to Fu and shrugged.

The bitch in me isn't here doesn't mean her influence isn't. "Let's just said say she really want Naruto-kun to curl her toes, bring a cooling relief to her hot fever, showcase his movie in her land of snow, give praise to her maker, and see if the orange can Really leave her eyes." Karin licked her lips and glanced over to the paled Fu.

"Hinata!" I laughed and Fu followed. Karin giggled and sat on her desk but made sure to remove the book first. "You two are tediously ridiculous to be talking about this so openly."

"Hmm, whatever are you talking about Karin?" Fu and I said simultaneously with matching grins.

Karin jumped back getting uncertain of her hand on the table now. "I didn't mean..."

"We know what you want..." I said in a sexy voice like Akemi taught us while Fu moaned while grasping her chest, "and just how much you want it."

Karin turned away with her arms crossed. "Oh Yeah and what do I want?" I moved to the top of Karin's desk with my arms around her waist with her arms in my grip as well. Fu moved to the front ant looped her arms around Karen's neck and grinned. "Hey what the hell!" Karin roared with a popped vein. She struggled making a second mistake to combat predators like us. First she showed us uncertainty and now she's panicking like a trapped animal. Karin realized what she just did and looked up but cringed at the glow in Fu's eyes that is not doubt in mine to.

"Albatross." She yelled and instantly we were off of her and lowering our arms.

The safety word we made up to tell us if a situation was starting to spiral out of control. It work on us like a command to follow with instant obedience and for something like this it was cheating. She was in for a little tumble and some teasing and she called the safety word to save herself. Fu frowned and looked over to me. "That wasn't fair Karin you're such a girl."

"Well you were one me and I wanted you off so I did what was necessary to uhmm." I pulled the gag over her big mouth and Fu grinned.

Karin brought an elbow back but Fu moved in and caught the elbow in hand. "No no no Karin," Fu pressed down on a spot an inch and a couple centimeters above Karin's left nipple making her yelp and lose her strength.

We know all of each other's sweet spots here in Raitoushadou and exploit them in times of necessity like when Karin cheats her way out of our fun. "You finish what you start and you stopped us prematurely." I finished and held down her hands.

"Ummhmm."

"Sorry but you get what you get," "and seeing that is a special night for Hinata," "I need to celebrate with you in tow," "as a fellow Naruto lover and all like Hinata," "or Fu." We nodded and said in sync, "or you so admit it." Karin looked glaze eyed for a moment then sighed.

I removed the gag as Karin slumped in our arms. "It's true but it's not like it matters. He doesn't love and barely wants and a relationship without love is a waste."

"If that's true why are you still a maiden whiting for your prince suu." Without missing a beat Karin said, "Why are both of you?" that ended the talk like a bomb from Mad Bomber Deidiara.

I sighed and let Karin go. "We already know the answer."

I walked back to my wardrobe and opened it to an assortment of clothes and ninja gear that went inward 10 feet. Naruto is an amazing seal user to turn a wardrobe into a walk in closet and with all the clothes I have that are personally tailored for my by Nanami and seal equipped by him. I looked around thinking on what I should wear and what would be most effective for anything in the land of fire. I should also make sure I can use it in the rain and sand as well just encase of a sudden mission change to said places. Maybe navy blue which is universal in water or the dark and personally I like the color as well. What should I start with first? I looked over to a case of bandages I gave and took one. First things first I gave to take care of this this hair I have. It was still in the hime style cut that implies my nickname and reaches down to my lower back as well. He told me he likes it long and Akemi told me that well-kept long hair is one of turned most things that entices a man. I took two senbon in hand and thought on whether I should wrap it were my neck is to keep it all together or use the two senbon tie it all up into a ponytail. I decided the latter and pulled it all up the same way Haku showed me. I finished in a couple minutes when Karin came in and helped me. She often sports a ponytail by using a black cord so this is nothing new to her.

"Thank you." Karin nodded then Fu came inside my wardrobe as well.

"Nice suit you look good with that hime." I shrugged and discarded my gown and hung it up. "Here," Fu called tossing something to me.

I caught it and saw that it was a pair of pure white panties. I saw through the dig on my purity and rolled my eyes. Fu smiled slyly as I pulled them on and turned away.

"Sandals or boots Hinata?" That was a good question because boot can be more comfortable and useful but it all depends on the climate and weather. Sandals are easier to take off and the thin layers on the bottom make chakra manipulation on the soles of my feet easier as well. Boot offer more protection and are warmer as well. Sandals are tighter on my feet and stick better to my soles allowing me to move faster than with boots.

I thought on it and relented, "You choose Karin I trust your judgement." Karin took a pair of black boots from the rack and placed them on the floor outside for me.

In times of indecision rely on the one next to you so that is what I did. Fu handed me a pair of slightly baggy black pants woven with a special chakra thread to make it slash proof and piercing resistant. On a plus it hid my muscles and curves well from view so my opponent won't be able to tell my physical strength and have to them either underestimate or overestimate me and both can prove fatal. They may be slightly baggy but also tight enough not to give my foe any leverage and it's the practicality of these pants that made Fu choose them. I liked how they gave me a nice even look as well.

Karin handed me a pair of blue bands and said, "Make sure to blouse your pants so they are in the middle of you laces and centered on your boots."

"And as you know those trousers are resistant to physical damage not chakra related. It is insulated as well for lightning resistance and water resistant as well but not water or shock proof hime suu."

"I know, this won't be my first mission out and about." Fu handed me a navy blue riggers belt that had a woven slit on the back left and right for ninja pouches or to work in conjunction with the harness I wear for my bow and tanto. Fu choose and other color I am tied to in some way and this game wasn't as amusing as she thinks. I put the belt through all seven loops on my pants and fastened it until it was snug. Karin tossed me a pair of grey socks at by the feel are soak absorbing and massages the foot with soft fabric that grips my foot thus reducing irritation. I sat down on the stool in the back in front of the mirror.

"I wonder sometimes how they make these clothes anyway. I mean I've seen some impressive tailors but this stuff we have are of a quality on its own level suu." I pulled the sock on and instantly felt the pleasurable sensation that turned perfectly woven sock gives me. The climate control seals inside make it so the temperature inside my boots will be perfect and the second I laced my foot down I instantly wanted to again. These sock are more to make you like walking than to make you feel comfortable but who cares right it feels good.

"Nanami, Naruto, and Takashi do good work, I agree we have more than most noble girls our age." Karin giggled at a thought that made Fu and I curious.

I pulled the last sock on and ask/moaned, "What's so funny?"

Karin caught a little more, "We are treated better than princesses and spoiled more rotten as well."

"All we have to do is live this life but there is nothing I'd rather do suu. This is a wet dream compared to "that place" and my treatment there."

I stood to my feet with a relief filled sigh. We all have a "that place" that we dare not name because the person that was there no long exists and thus "that placed" has become nothing except a bad memory. Godfather is the only man in my "that place" that makes it really worth going back to. I can't wait to see him and that almost makes this worth going.

"We'll all I need now is a top." Fu and Karin left there respected daydreams back to me.

"Of course. You need a shirt, armor, and your symbol." With that Karin got to work on that as I started picking my symbol.

In Raitoushadou we all wore the same design coat, robe, jacket, tunic, kimono, or any other kind of top layer that suits your fancy and the color scheme that you preferred at the time. On the front, usually on the bottom left corner, of your top layer is a symbol that defines you and what you do. Myself I always went with a mixer of blues on a jacket coat. The tribal design is in a dark blue on top and black along the edge. The coat had a hood on it all well that was darkened blue nearing black. The zipper was black and reached from but waist up to the top of my neck. The coat part was that it reached down to my knees with a slit on the front and back. One button was resting a couple inches down the from where the zipper was and it shortened the slit in front to from the bottom of where my nether region begins and down to match the slit in the back. My symbol was on the bottom corner of the left front slit because putting you mark on your back just means your life is destined to end badly. Look at the Yondaime the show off died in one of the worse possible ways and the coat is to blame. My mark is a circle for a balance and the ying symbol is inside but the yang is not. It shows that a piece of me is out there and I am searching for it. The corner of the ying symbol has a line coming out of it to the empty side that turns in to a spiral where the Yang would be. On top of the red spiral in the center is a star that brings light to the dark pool of chaos and confusion that replaced the missing yang. I look the coat off its hanger and held it up.

"Hime put this on suu." I caught a sleeveless shirt and rose an eyebrow.

"Trust me." That made me not want to even more but I relented and threw it on then tucked it into my pants.

Karin came to me with two things in hand. A pair of black fingerless gloves and a brown leather cross harness to connect too my belt and crisscrosses on my back over my shoulders and down to much hips. Sort of like suspenders but the is the cross holster for my sword and the one for my retractable long bow make in a way to mimic how the sandaime's polearm could grow large then small, my bow can sort of do that. I place it on my back and it breaks into three pieces and when I draw it out the both extends out at least five feet. My volcanic stone quiver of arrows are strapped to my lower back that seconded as the sheath for my tanto. I was outfitted in it all and my iron bark bow fashioned from the dense and durable Charles trees of the land of iron was waiting for me and my tanto made from a rock that came from the skies was as well. I fixed the harness with Karin's help and grabbed my jacket coat. Fu had two forearm bands that will cover my wrists all the elbows for keep and each was a dark grey that helps with haze at certain distances. She slipped them on my arms and nodded.

"And done suu." Karin adjusted her glasses and held them level so to have the most out of the image of me.

"Indeed now all you need is a visit to the doctor and your supplies."

"And sleep." I added then yawned and Karin nodded with tired eyes.

"Sleep sounds nice right now and doc won't be up for another 7 suu."

"So sleep," I said and we all agreed.

"Sleep." I striped off every article of clothing I had on and pulled the sendon from my hair to make it fall. My bed was warm and welcoming especially when you sleep naked and that is what I am use to.

Bam that is the first chapter of this thing. Soon enough i will start publishing the very story this is actually branched from. I almost can't wait to get though the first couple of chapters to my Grey Naruto story i suppose you can say. Like with Hinata Naruto will be vastly different from the canon one in his attitude and the way he interacts with others but to a point that is gets stupid. I also reframe from the bashing of one character unless situtation calls for it but soon you will see if you decide to follow that is. Only time will tell.


End file.
